He Hit Me and I Liked It
by operation-scenester
Summary: The Malfoy's always get what they want. A student from Beauxbatons, Amilie Michel, learns that the hard way. AU. LuciusXOC, DracoXOC, TomXOC. R&R please.


Alright ladies and gents. Please be gentle.

**Alternate Universe  
Adult Situations rape/noncon  
Foul Language  
**

This story is rated M for a reason folks. Please be keen on reviewing. I just love it when people tell me what they think of my writing.

----------------------------

Lucius Malfoy was a cold hearted, arrogant bastard, who wanted everything for himself. So when he was offered something pretty and valuble, it was nearly impossible to talk him out of taking it. The War was in favour of Voldemort, who had now been restored to his handsome 18 year old self for good, and his Death Eaters. Since Dumbledore's death, nothing on the Order's side had been going according to plan at all. The golden Gryffindor trio were broken up by a sheer split of fate, Harry had been sent to London and was placed inside a cement cell, his wand set aflame and his spirit crushed to the point where hope was a mere dream. Hermione was taken to the slaves bin and sold to a very randy Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione would be number 8 of 7 other female slaves Lestrange had taken into her captivity. Merlin only knew what twisted things Hermione would be forced into. And as for one Ronald Weasely, nobody knew what had happened to him. Some say him and his family fled into the now safer wizarding realm in America. Others say the Malfoy family requested that they be killed, along with most of the others. It was a mystery nobody really bothered to solve.

The Death Eaters were not particularly stingy about who the killed and why. Normally it was just to kill for the sheer pleasure and imminent fate of getting the purebloods ONLY back into the wizarding realm. But in each black heart, there is always one soft spot. In the case of Lucius Malfoy, it was pure, unadulterated beauty. And ofcourse, there had to be one particular female that had caught nearly all the Death Eaters "most wanted in bed" list. Her name was Amilie Michel. Malfoy had spoken quite fondly of her. Ofcourse he had always known where she was and could kill her easily if he wished, but he had other plans for her. 'Once captured, take her to me.' were the Dark Lord's word exactly. She was a French exchange student from Beauxbatons, visiting Hogwarts when the plunge of the war had taken over. She had long straight blonde hair that reached to right above her breasts and gorgeous deep violet eyes. Her face was untainted by blemishes or scars and her figure was far less than obscene. She, in a word, was captivating. And she, along with many others, was captured after putting up a more than rigorous fight.

"Wot did Lord Voldemort say ta do wit 'er again?" Crabbe said in his deep, cockney accent.  
"I dunno. But may'be if he wouldn't mind. We could take 'er into our cham'bahs." Goyle replied without even a blink. Amilie's cheeks flushed with the pale crimson colours of anger and frustration. Fortunately for her, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, another male voice shot up from the darkness of the dungeons.  
"You two imbiciles. Do you listen to nothing the Dark Lord says? Take her to him. Immediately." The cool, smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy caught her ear and sang her a song of pity. 'Take her to him' she remembered and quickly fell back into a state of anger. Cuffed at the wrists and held by the arms, the three slowly made their way to Voldemort's "office". Amilie audiably gulped at what awaited her.

"Sir. We've broughten her here, we 'ave." Crabbe said a bit shakily.  
"Good. Now leave me and the girl alone." Crabbe and Goyle bowed, nodded and left, locking the door behind them.

"Finally." Voldemort huffed. "My, my, my Lucius has outdone himself this time. **You** are definately a beauty." he slowly walked up from his chair and began to stroke her silky-smooth skin. Amilie hissed at the contact, as if his touch had burnt her. "My dear. No need to be hostile." Voldemort said with a chuckle. "I'm not going to hurt you." Amilie's face stood strong, in a sheer sense of disgust. Nearly fuming that he could not get a reaction out of her, Voldemort resorted to another form of seduction. "Don't you find me desirable, Amilie"  
"You prick. I could not find someone less desirable than you. Go rot." She said in her french accent.  
"Don't pretend that you don't want to see me naked." Tom toyed with her. Amilie could hardly believe her ears.  
"Monsiuer Riddle, I request that you stop your childish antics and just kill me already"  
Voldemort's voice suddenly turned icey.  
"Amilie, unless you would like to find yourself cringing in pain from my Crucio for the rest of your life, I suggest you keep your mouth closed." And that was all it took. "Lucius, you may come in now."  
"So what say you my Lord" It was that man. Amilie would recognize that icey tone anywhere.  
"You may have her. Although I would enjoy trying her out after you've trained her"  
"Ofcourse, my Lord. Whatever you wish." And in that 5 second timeframe, Amilie was sold as a sex slave to Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the Malfoy family.


End file.
